User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 6
' Welcome back everyone! This is our poetry class! Well, for this episode, you’ll have to compose a 4 row poem themed with something spooky. You get to choose what spooky theme this will be. BUT, be sure to cause the reader to get some chills cuz it’s not me who will judge this time! The judges for this episode and only will be the JD wikians! Your poems will be posted anonymously and the people will vote for the best one. Their votes will be your challenge scores! I will judge you too but I won’t have an impact on your scores. Send me your poems asap. I will update tomorrow. If sb hasn’t sent me their poems by then, they will ( obviously ) get a Challenge score of 0. If all of you send me your poems before the 24 hour deadline ends, I’ll update earlier. So please hurry up! ' .' '!!!!!! An alert for the Zombies’ team! JDisbae, you now are on your own. Be careful! If you fail to survive until we reach the episode in which one of the dungeoneers is returning, the whole Zombie team will be totally disqualified and won’t even get a chance to return. Be careful! It’s all on you! .''' '''BTW, whoever gets to survive this episode, will have the most spooky make-overs on their avatars ever!. Good luck! . ' '''Good luck ( again )! And don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) asap. ' '''. TIPS: 1. The dungeoneers may do the challenge too. I will be your only judge instead. ' '''2. You CAN post comments asking for people to vote for you. It is not against the rules. BUT, you are not supposed to say who made the poems. ' '''3. Comment any questions about the challenge and I’ll try to answer the fastest I can. 'SUBMISSIONS' Here are the poems that luckily, all of you sent. I am very happy about that. Anyways, let's get to the point. UPDATES: 1. The BFC is now ready to be done! 2. If you reveal which poem is whose, you'll get disqualified. 3. The wikians may vote for the best poem. Please read before voting! Thanks! 4. Don't forget to keep on voting for who you want to survive the most on the Community Vote poll! 5. Just like what I do with CV scores, the votes you get will be transformed to a /10 scale and this will be your Challenge score. 6. The poem voting will end in 24 hours. Poem1.png Poem2.png Poem3.png Poem4.png Poem5.png Poem6.png Poem7.png 'Voting stopped at this point :' Poem 1 ( 2 ) Poem 2 ( 2 ) Poem 3 ( 1 ) Poem 4 ( 0 ) Poem 5 ( 2 ) Poem 6 ( 7 ) Poem 7 ( 7 ) ' ' In order to boost your ''' '''team’s CV scores, this time, you’ll have to send me via e-mail who do you think made each poem above. The monster that has the most right guesses will win the butterfly jar. The challenge will obviously start after I post the anonymous poems. .' Witches: Bunnylove14AvatarSeason2.png SabrinaCarpenterLoveAvatarSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2.png Zombies: JDisbaeAvatarSeason2.png Voo-doo dolls: MatusmatiAvatarSeason2.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason2.png Vampires: MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason2.png In the dungeons: HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png DCHookeAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png ToalsAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png StartomasAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png '. . .''' '''Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Community Voting ended at this point : Bunnylove14 ( 7 ) TheEmmaShow ( 2 ) SabrinaCarpenterLove ( 2 ) JDisbae ( 13 ) Matusmati ( 0 ) YoSoyAri ( 3 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 3 ) 'Social Butterfly Challenge Results' The winner of this episode's Social Butterfly Challenge is ... .' '. Matusmati! Congratulations! Only 2 people sent me an e-mail for the BFC and the other one got disqualified cuz the user didn't send me a guess for every poem. They only did for the six of them. Anyways, You just earned a +3 boost to your teammates' Community Vote scores! That makes their scores : Matusmati ( 3 ) YoSoyAri ( 6 ) Congrats! .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st. JDisbae . You and Bunny have the highest Challenge scores with a tie but randomly, you were chosen to claim the bonus item. You just earned a cup of magic tea to share with your teammates and get a +3 points challenge score boost! '''Your poeam was "I fear it". Ypu got a lot of votes. Congrats! Ur score was transgered into the "/10" scale and it became a 9/10. Your CV score is a 10/10. Congrats! For the first time in the TGDG history, just because your score was over 10, I had to lower the others' scpres when transfering into the "/10" scale! '''You pass to the next phase! Scroll down to get a sneak peak of your make-over! 2nd . Bunnylove14 . You had the same amount of votes so I had to randomise the winner of the tea. Sadly for ya, the winner was JDisbae. '''Your poem was the 7th one. I'd like you to name it tho... ANyways. Your Challenge score was also translated into a 9/10. Your CV score is a 6/10. '''You pass to the next phase! Scroll down to get a sneak peak of your make-over! 3rd . Matusmati. '''Your poem only got 2 votes! ( it was the 2nd one ) Anyways, it after was a 4/10 score. Then, your CV score was a zero! Luckily for you tho, you won the BFC and got a +3 boost. '''You pass to the next phase! Scroll down to get a sneak peak of your make-over! 4th . MikeyRocks33 . '''Your poem was the 5th one. Keeping the Vampire team in the game, you are safe! Your votes were only 2 but were transfered into a 4/10. Your CV score tho turned inti a 2/10. '''You pass to the next phase! Scroll down to get a sneak peak of your make-over! 5th . YoSoyAri - SabrinaCarpenterLove . '''You are all here with the exact score of 5. I'll call your names to judge separately. ' YoSoyAri. - Your poem was the 4th. Sadly you got zero votes!That makes your CHallenge score a zero too. ANyways you are safe thanks to Matusmati. Your CV score was a 2/10 + 3. Sabrina. - Your poem was the 1st, Just to point that, just like Mikey's your poem was way too long to be a poem. Anyways, your Cv score is a 1/10 and your Challenge score is a 4/10. '''You both pass to the next phase! Scroll down to get a sneak peak of your make-overs!' 6th . TheEmmaShow. 'The truth is that you had one vote for your poem. If you notice it, YoSoyAri had zero but it was their teammate that made them stay. You are the team with the most players and if one of you did the challenge you would might be safe now. Sadly, with a challenge score of 2/10 and a CV score of 1/10, '''You are eliminated. You won't receive a make-over for your avatar. '''Luckily, 2 people are returning next time so, do your best on the next challenge if you really wanna return. . 'Dungeoneer Activity Update I will now recap all of the dungeonee's scores. Next episode two of these monsterz will return in the game! If you see your name on thelist and really want a second chance, do your best on the upcoming episode 7's challenge! Activity. Scores : ( Ep 1 score + Ep 2 score + Ep 3 score + Ep 4 score + Ep 5 score + Ep 6 score ) .''' '''HeypplsOfficial ( 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 ) Score : 0 DC Hooke ( '0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 ) Score : 0' JustJaumePS4 ( '0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 ) Score : 0' JustVladik4kides '( '7 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 ) Score : 7 Toals '( '5,5 + 0 + 4,5 + 0 + 0 + 0 ) Score : 10 SatoTheScientist101 '( '7 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 + 0 ) Score : 7 Startomas '( '0 + 4,5 + 6 + 0 + 0 + 0 ) Score : 10,5 SonGotan25 '( '6,5 + 5 + 5 + 8 + 4 + 8 ) Score : 36,5 TheEmmaShow '( '7,5 + 5,5 + 7 + 6 + 9 + 2 ) Score : 37 .''' '''Currently in the lead : TheEmmaShow with 37/60 points. .''' '''Avatar Make-Overs sneak peaks! All the monsterz that are still in the game will receive avatar make-overs! !!! : The two monsters that will return in this episode will receive make-overs too! Bunnylove14 : '''Even tho I like your long hair, I went crazy and shaved both sides of your haid leaving you with long middle mohawk-ish hair. The colour is left the same! '''SabrinaCarpenterlove : '''I cut your hair short! Not VERY short..... Bob style! The colour is left the same. '''JDisbae : '''Your current avatar seems like you just woke up.... Needing to break this vibe, I went on and sexy-fied you!.... maybe, a LOT! '''Matusmati : '''I hairsprayed your hair and got them sexy! I also gave ya a different green coloured haid bandana. '''YoSoyAri : '''I added hair extensions to your blonde hair. I also gave ya a different haid bandana but also a big pink hair highlight. '''MikeyRocks33 : '''I was inspired by the Victorian England when make-over-"ing" your avatar. It turned out pretty royal with short glossy hair near your head and big afro swirled hair near your hairs' ends. '''Your make-overs will be shown to you on the next episode! .' '. Category:Blog posts